An old Friend
by mitchellgrassi
Summary: A one-shot when Jocelyn takes 14 year old Clary to Magnus Bane to get her memory wiped.


"_Muuumm_, where are we going?," 14 year old Clary Fray asked her mother, for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 10 minutes.

"You'll see soon enough. Stop asking me." Jocelyn's tone was final, but it didn't make Clary less curious.

"Hrmph, Fine" Was all she said as she fell back into the passenger seat of the car, her mother never liked getting annoyed at Clary, especially now seeing as she hadn't actually done anything wrong, but Clary won't be able to remember in the next few hours anyway.

The car pulled up outside a reasonable sized apartment building, "Who lives here?" Clary asked as she and her mum walked up the front door.

"An old friend" Jocelyn replied, pressing the buzzer on the door. An old friend? Why didn't her mother ever mention them? Clary was mildly shocked when she heard a man's voice over the speaker.

"WHO DARES DISTU- Chairman, go away-WHOEVER YOU ARE, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Seems nice, Clary thought sarcastically. She looked up at her mother, whose expression said that she more or less expected this from her 'old friend'.

"Magnus, its Jocelyn and Clary" She sighed, talking into the speaker.

"Jocelyn?" His tone completely different from earlier "Oh, come up"

Clary was led through the building by her mother they reached what must have been Magnus' apartment door. She knocked and Clary heard someone -Magnus, she assumed- tell them to enter.

Clary didn't know what she expected, but this was not it, black walls but with bright carpet and an even brighter (if it were possible) hot-pink couch as well as an assortment of other weird coloured furniture. A man walked into the living room then. He defiantly matched the decor, tall with ink-black hair that came to just past his ears; he was wearing rainbow leather pants, with some weird sparkly shirt that Clary had never seen the likes of before in her life. He looked like he had hastily put on some eye-liner, and other various make-up. How the hell did her mother _know_ this guy?

"Jocelyn," He said nodding his head to her, "And Clary, well you've changed haven't you?" He looked straight at her, and she saw his eyes properly for the first time, yellow with vertical slits, like a cats.

"You're eyes..." Clary said, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Yes," He laughed. "You know you say that every time?"

"What do you mean- Do I know you?" Clary stumbled on her words and looked to Jocelyn. She looked at Clary, then back to Magnus.

"Magnus..." She began, almost threateningly.

"Well, alright. But I'm only going to tell you once, next time don't you dare come up here this early, I haven't even done my hair and my make-up looks rubbish," He looked back to Clary "It's a good thing this one won't remember"

"Magnus, it's almost 12," Jocelyn said incredulously, "How is this early?"

"Are you kidding m- Never mind," He rolled his eyes and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He cracked his knuckles-just for effect- and looked back to Clary, "Let's begin, shall we?" He lifted both of his hands to eye-level, and the last thing Clary saw before she was knocked out was the brilliant blue flame emitting from them.

When Clary eventually woke up she was back in the car, her mother glanced at her from the driver's seat relief and worry both flashing across her face.

"How was your sleep?" She asked.

"Umm...Alright, I suppose, but why are we in the car, and, uhm, where are we going?" Jocelyn smiled at that.

"We're going to Luke's, don't you remember?"

"Uh, no, actually." She looked around the car, as if she could find out the answers that way. She suddenly noticed a piece of paper sitting on the floor, by her foot. She picked it up and opened it; it was a hand-written note, in bright glittery orange.

_See you in 2 years. And remember not to come before 1, thank you very much._

That was all; it wasn't signed and didn't have any indication as to who wrote it.

"Mum?" Clary asked turning to her.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" Jocelyn looked momentarily panicked as she turned around.

"What's what, darling?"

"This" She held up her hand to show her mother the paper, and then she noticed it had disappeared. Clary stared at her hand in shock.

Jocelyn just laughed as we pulled into Luke's driveway and suggested Clary get a little more sleep.

"Yeah, maybe" She agreed still looking at her now empty hand, and not seeing her mother silently curse Magnus.


End file.
